


The Five Ws

by KinHina210



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, KinHina, M/M, Rare Pairings, look at the time it's kinhina o'clock, oblivious children, volleyball is life for hinata it's all he freaking cares about slay this child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinHina210/pseuds/KinHina210
Summary: Hinata needs to look where he's going.





	1. who

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, here we go with more KinHina. I wrote this because I'm an idiot and I wanted to write a story based off of the 5 Ws(Who what where when why). (Yes I will include "How" in the story too because he's part of the W family now)

 

Hinata left his house after saying goodbye to his mother and sister. It was a warm summer day, perfect for staying home and sitting in the air conditioning. But Hinata was an eccentric boy, yes he was. He thrived to practice for volleyball even harder than before.

 

The moment he began to pedal his bicycle down the road, he began to sweat. It may have been a bad decision to go out on a day like that, but Hinata has been through worse. Volleyball was too important. And Kageyama was waiting for him. The thought of the ball smacking against his hand excited Hinata. It made him feel so victorious, like he was in the lead. He thirsted to be the ace. He needed to be. He wanted more recognition, not just other players knowing him. He wanted the whole nation to love him, wanted everyone in the world to know his name.

 

He knew he had to train harder if he wanted to become the ace. He knew he was capable, but he was worried. ‘What if someone’s going to come and steal my title?’ This thought ran through his mind many times. Sometimes he would have dreams about it. But he brushed them aside. He couldn’t have anything holding him back. He needed to focus on volleyball and volleyball only. 

 

He got carried away with his thoughts, and was startled back to reality when he heard someone yelling for him to look out. He blinked before he saw the approaching car. “Shit!” He jumped off of his bicycle and fell onto the side of the road. The car drove by, but not before a man looked out the window and flipped him off. Hinata sighed. At least his bike and his body were okay. 

 

“Are you alright?” A tall male approached him. His hair was black and spiked up, somewhat resembling a shallot. 

 

“Y-yes. Thanks for the heads-up.” The tall boy sighed. He shook his head before opening his mouth again.

 

“Just be more careful. You could have been injured or killed.” Hinata pouted slightly. The other male cleared his throat. “Well, you should get going. And be careful. I don’t want to see anyone getting hurt.” Hinata nodded.

  
“Yeah, I should. Thanks again!” Hinata climbed back on his bike and began to ride away. The turnip head walked the other way. Hinata didn’t know how he could thank that guy for saving him. He was so grateful that there was nothing he  _ could _ do. He didn’t even know the guy's name, for Pete’s sake. Just that he was tall and had the word shallot written all over him. Hinata stopped on the side of the road. ‘Who  _ was _ that?’


	2. what

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama lectures Hinata for being late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woohoo! More KinHina today!

Kageyama glared with full force at Hinata. He had been standing outside in the heat for 15 more minutes than he originally planned. "Where have you been all morning, dumbass!? I've been out here forever!"

"Sorry! I was riding my bike and then I almost got ran over by a car and this guy pretty much saved me and I have no idea who he was." Kageyama squinted. "And I need you to help me out with something."

"What the hell, dumbass!? You could've been killed!"

"I know, I know. Listen. I want to get something for the guy who saved me but I don't know what to do." Hinata hopped off of his bicycle. "It's not every day that someone calls out to you to get out of the way." 

"What area were you in? You could find him if you could remember."

"Uh, on that shortcut from your house to mine. The one you showed me last month." Kageyama's face twisted in concentration. He nodded his head in the direction of the road. They began walking down the road, looking for the person. 

"Was he walking or on a bike or something? If he was walking then he shouldn't be too far away." Hinata answered that the man was walking. He suddenly stopped walking, blinking and looking up at Kageyama.

"Wait a second, Kageyama. Why are we even looking for him?" Kageyama raised his eyebrow. 

"So you can thank him properly. He made sure you didn't get hurt. He deserves it."

"But I don't even know him! How will I know how to thank him?" 

"Say thank you and buy him a meat bun. He'll be grateful." Hinata's jaw dropped. Kageyama tilted his head to the side. "What? You look shocked. There is nothing shocking going on right now. Just look around." Hinata could hardly talk. He was so surprised about what Kageyama just said to him. Hinata was a bit crazy himself, but not enough to say that. 

"He saved me and you're expecting me to give him a thank you and a meat bun!? I don't think that's enough!"

"Then buy him three meat buns." Hinata buried his face in his hands. 

"I can't believe you're saying this right now. That will not be enough to repay him for what he did. He deserves better."

"Dumbass, nothing will add up to what he did for you unless you save him. So stop being so damn whiny." Hinata sighed. That fact was true. "What did this guy look like anyway?"

"He was tall. And he had black hair that was all spiky like...like a shallot!" Kageyama looked confused for a moment before his eyes widened.

"Oh, that must have been Kindaichi. I know where he likes to hang out. Come on." Kageyama grabbed Hinata's wrist and dragged him forward. They made it to a small street corner and Hinata instantly saw that guy talking to some others. "Is that him?"

"Yeah. How do you know him?" Kageyama blinked in annoyance.

"I went to middle school with him. You played a match against us. He was there." Hinata thought for a second before he remembered that he, indeed, played against Kindaichi in middle school. 

"Oh."

"Hey, Kindaichi! Come here for a second!" The taller male looked over, sighing when he saw Kageyama. He walked over to the two. "This dumbass needs to thank you." 

Kindaichi looked down at Hinata, immediately recognizing the smaller male. "Oh, you're the one who almost got hit today." Hinata nodded. 

"And you told me to look out, so I'm fine. And I wanted to thank you for that." Kindaichi smiled. "I can buy you-"

"No, no. It really wasn't a big deal. That happens all the time." 

"But you saved me and you deserve something! Please! Just let me take you out for lunch or something like that!" Hinata didn't realize exactly what he said, but Kindaichi didn't seem to notice either. Kageyama internally jumped into a river. 

"Fine." Kindaichi smirked, "What are we going to do?"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
